Just That Little Better
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Teaching began the path to their relationship and now Hiro is learning about Brooklyn since he wants to know him just that little better. HiroBrooklyn


A/N Since this just popped into my head some days ago. You can't stop the muse and all that so I decided to type it out and post it up to see what people think. I will perhaps at a later date come back and revise this as I am doing a few of my fictions at the moment.

Another Hiro/Brooklyn one-shot for this pairing's fans.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Just That Little Better-FlamesOfFury**

"So…" He spoke quite slowly as he waited for Hiro to take all of it in. He had just explained it all, his life was just summed up in a few minutes and it was common knowledge to Hiro and himself.

He was now making it clear that he wanted Hiro to speak and give his thoughts. The tables had turned for him and his former teacher. Brooklyn was now the one who was saying something and Hiro was the one to take it in.

Brooklyn was now making clear to him it was Hiro's time to speak. He had to react to what he had just said, he had to understand him.

Granted this was only one side of the story, one take on a life but this was the truth to him and he had to understand this. If he couldn't comprehend this, he didn't understand him and he knew their relationship wouldn't last.

Hiro nervously smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," He said as he nodded again and scratched the back of his hair. His eyes connected to the floor as the prodigy cupped his chin and brought his head up so he could see him.

Hiro moved away from his hand slowly and nodded again. "Come on Hiro." Brooklyn said with a smile as Hiro rolled his head and chuckled. "You are going to have stop doing that," He smirked as he turned to face him again.

"The whole acting adorable thing?" Brooklyn questioned as he stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah…" Hiro said as he blushed to which Brooklyn smirked and folded his arms. He felt superior to him at this point, the first time he met him he was the teacher and he had to learn and now Hiro was learning from him.

"Your past is just a little… overwhelming…" Hiro stated as he stopped talking to see Brooklyn's reaction.

"I guess that is a way you could put it," Brooklyn said.

"I… just wanted to tell you," Brooklyn continued. "I'm glad you did," Hiro said as he embraced Brooklyn softly. This moment made Brooklyn a little weary and he leaned back away for him for a second.

"Sorry," Brooklyn said as he tried to laugh off his reaction.

"I guess I took you by surprise," Hiro said as he moved away from their embrace and admired Brooklyn's face slowly by using his fingers to brush against his face.

"It tickles…" Brooklyn smiled but Hiro ignored him as he cupped Brooklyn's face with both of his hands and delicately kissed him.

Their kiss was soft and by knows means forceful. Hiro didn't want to get far by adding tongues to the equation; this wasn't exactly the moment for any tongue wrestling but time for just comfort.

Hiro moved Brooklyn closer to him and let go of their kiss easing himself out of going further resisting his urges. He instead brought Brooklyn down to rest on his shoulder.

His movements were to make Brooklyn feel better about what he had just shared. Hiro couldn't relate to what Brooklyn had been through but the best thing he could do was understand it and be there for him as his boyfriend.

"I can't imagine…" Hiro began but suddenly stopped and breathed out a sigh as he bit his lip to stop but Brooklyn pressed his head against his shoulder and looked up at him urging him to continue.

"… I can't imagine what you went through; I have no way to relate but… I think now I know you a little better,"

"You're still a mystery though…" Hiro continued. "How you are so flawless…"

"Quiet now, you'll give me a swell head," He replied waving his hands to stop him continuing.

"Then I won't look flawless will I?" He continued with a smirk.

"Hn, you're perfect in my eyes. Doesn't matter what's happened to you along the way…" His former teacher complemented.

"What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter to me, I won't judge you or make love to you any differently…"

"That's good. I don't want to do any of that weird stuff…" Brooklyn sheepishly said.

"What weird stuff?" Hiro questioned with a raised eyebrow trying really hard to keep a straight face from Brooklyn's point.

"What is the internet for Hiro?" Brooklyn said as he chuckled and ruffled his hair away from his eyes.

"It's for researching, archiving…" Hiro said trying to think of something else to add but it was obvious that something was amusing Brooklyn as his head was done and his hand was in front of his mouth.

"You haven't heard it have you…?" Brooklyn said as he let out a big laugh as Hiro slapped his hand on his hips and shook his head. "No, care to enlighten me?" Hiro asked a little annoyed that he wasn't in on the joke.

"I have so much to educate you on…" Brooklyn said thoughtfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading, I am interested in your thoughts on this so please leave a review. I am very open to constructive criticism.

FOF


End file.
